jeremy's feelings for damon
by Hannah1796
Summary: Just to let you guys know this is set in season one After Jeremy meets damon for the first time he instantly feels something for him he doesn't want to have feelings for him but he can't help it he likes the feelings but he feels gulty having them he's confused and feels alone in it elena finds out but doesn't say anything to him this is rated m for Jeremy/damon smut in later chap
1. Chapter 1

_It was a regular day in mystic falls for Jeremy Gilbert he was this lonely emo boy who just sat on the couch and_

_Played video games elena was supposed to bring someone over today Stefan's older brother Damon also a_

_Vampire Jeremy didn't care that elena hung around vampires he had a life of his own soon enough he herd elena at the door _

Jeremy I'm back!

Yeah I herd you come in

_Jeremy started to hear damon talking his voice was intriguing Jeremy thought so he turned his head away for _

_A few seconds he noticed damon's very good looks he had started to feel weird about how he was looking at him so he turned back at the tv _

Jeremy this is damon Stefan's older brother

Yeah hey

Hey are you some type of emo rock dude

_Jeremy rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch _

Ignore him jer this is just how he is with people

Exactly i don't like people that's why i choose to eat them unlike Stefan

_Jeremy grew a frightened look on his face _

Don't worry Jeremy he won't hurt you will you damon

No i won't don't worry not into emo dudes

_Usually Jeremy would beat someone who made fun of him being emo but instead he just sat there_

So why is he here anyway

Him and Stefan are fighting...again _(elena said throwing damon a furious look) _and Stefan and bonnie are trying to find a spell we need so

Well I'm gonna go to my room

Ok I'll call you down when Jena fixes dinner

_Once Jeremy got to his room he put his headphones over his ears and drowneded out the world like usual _

_And all of a sudden he started thinking about damon he began to feel an erection as he continued thinking about _

_Him then he opened his eyes threw off his earphones _

Oh my god what just happened! I just got hard thinking about damon

_Jeremy started to freak out he felt like a freak he was about to start crying when he herd elena _

Jeremy dinner!

_Jeremy just decided to forget it happened and go eat dinner _

_Elena and jena were sitting and laughing and joking around while Jeremy just sat there worrying pushing his_

_Food around with his fork _

Jeremy you alright you haven't touched your dinner

Oh no I'm fine aunt jena i guess I'm not hungry

Oh well why don't you go sit on the couch with damon he's really injoying your video games

Yeah ok

_Jeremy was feeling scared about sitting next to damon not cause he's a Vampire but cause he's feeling things for damon that he doesn't understand but he shook it off and just sat next to him trying not to look directly at him_

You want me to put it on two player mode?

Uh yeah sure

_They sat there and played games the whole time he damon was there Jeremy was actually having a good time _

_Laughing with damon playing with damon but then when damon bent down to change the game Jeremy cought _

_Himself checking out damon then he thought no! Don't do that _

_Then it got weird again _

Uh i have to go to the bathroom excuse me

_Jeremy began to throw up he had felt gult and he felt like a freak but then again he thought it felt right_

_Jeremy felt so confused about it he started crying enough to have elena hear him_

Jeremy you ok

Yeah (snifs) I'm fine just go away

Ok _elena said walking away with a worried look on her face_

_Later that night when damon had gone back home elena went to jeremy's room to talk to him_

Hey jer how you doing

I'm fine elena

Why don't i believe you

I don't know elena you don't believe me you don't believe me

_Jeremy then stormed out his door after he had left elena grabbed his laptop and when she opened it he had forgot to click out of the page he was in and he had been on something about sexual confusion _

_Elena felt sorry for what she had realized what was going on with Jeremy he thought he could be gay_

_But why elena wondered elena knew that this wasn't a black and white situation and it's not like she_

_Has never experimeted at cheerleader camp she just wished he had told her what was going on even if he_

_Is he's still her brother she thought _

Elena

_After she herd Jeremy she shut down the laptop and put it back where it was as fast as she could_

Yeah

Could you go now i have a headache

Sure I'll go

_Before she went to her room she stoped by Jeremy _

Thanks elena i just really wanna get some sleep i have to be at the mystic grill early

Its ok i understand and if you have anything else to tell me you can cause i won't love you any less

Ok

Uh ok

Can i have a hug

Sure

_Elena had given him a giant hug_

Ok elena your hurting me

Oh sorry night

Night

Love you jer

Love you too elena


	2. jeremy's first night with damon

_The next morning Jeremy was sitting at the dinner table eating his bowl of lucky charms still thinking about _

_Damon he can't get his mind off him _

Hey jer I'm going out tonight so elena is going to stay here with you and i think she's bringing friends

Is she bringing damon?

Yes i think she is

Ok good

_Jena threw Jeremy a weird look_

I mean cool

_Later that night when jena was gone and elena and her friends were there and so was damon they decided to _

_Play spin the bottle _

Ok I'll go first _(elena spent the bottle and it stopped at her boyfriend Stefan and she flirtatiously crawled over to him and kissed him) _

_Jeremy went next and the bottle stoped at damon everyone looked weid and uncomfortable when it did_

_But Jeremy got close to him opened his mouth and went for it the kiss was passionate and felt like damon was_

_Actually wanting to kiss back after he had finished Jeremy got back in his place and gave damon a flirtatious look_

**Later that night **

_After everybody had gone home Jeremy was still feeling good about his kiss with damon _

_Right when he was about to go to bed he had turned around and damon was there_

Damon what are you...(_Jeremy was cut short by damon's lips being pressed against his)_

I want you Jeremy ever since tonight i need you jer i need you to fuck me

Ok i will_( Jeremy said nodding)_

_They started kissing more and then began to strip each other when they were finally naked they had dropped on the bed Jeremy started kissing damon down his stomach when he finally got to his erected member he gently put his lips on it and then slid his tongue on it and started moving it up and down it he then went to the hole and gently stuck his tongue in it it had already been filled with pre cum and Jeremy loved the taste _

Oh damon you taste so good

Thank you jer

_They had made love trough out the night _

_The next morning Jeremy had woke up and saw that damon was gone Jeremy had a look of disappointment _

_At school Jeremy had been wondering where damon had been cause he hadn't seen him since last night _

Hey jer why are you in the stoner pit?

Oh i was just sprey painting graffiti

Oh ok are you ok you've been acting kinda strange all morning

No I'm fine elena have you seen damon

No why and why would you wanna know were he is

I was just asking cause i think one of my games is missing

Oh ok _(elena walked away with a wondering look on her face)_

Hey elena what's going on

Matt can you keep a secret

Yes

Ok come with me

So your saying you think Jeremy is gay

I'm saying he might be confused and he might want to experiment with a guy and i think that guy might be

Damon

What are you kidding me i mean I'm fine if he is gay but experiment with damon that's just insane damon's insane

That's why i don't want him to cause i know that damon would just use him and throw him out like

He does with everyone else and Jeremy doesn't deserve that he deserves better

Well don't worry elena i won't tell anyone about it

Thanks matt


End file.
